


Brothers by day, lovers by Knight

by Remlundskan



Category: New Kids On The Block
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 19:19:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remlundskan/pseuds/Remlundskan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jordan Knight was a sex god! That wasn’t just something one said or just the popular opinion at the moment, it was a statement of fact; like the sun being bright and the sky being blue... He *was* a sex god! No matter who or what you were, man or woman, young or old, gay, straight, bi or somewhere in between, it didn’t matter. They all wanted him!</p>
<p>Jon wanted him! But unlike the rest of the world, Jon was not allowed to want him. Not in that way, anyway. Jon was not allowed to think about Jordan that way. You were not allowed to think about your own brother that way. That didn’t stop Jon from wanting him, though!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers by day, lovers by Knight

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I put together, because twenty blockheads were on their knees begging for it! And who am I do deny my sisters anything?

Jordan Knight was a sex god! That wasn’t just something one said or just the popular opinion at the moment, it was a statement of fact; like the sun being bright and the sky being blue... He *was* a sex god! No matter who or what you were, man or woman, young or old, gay, straight, bi or somewhere in between, it didn’t matter. They all wanted him!

Jon wanted him! But unlike the rest of the world, Jon was not allowed to want him. Not in that way, anyway. Jon was not allowed to think about Jordan that way. You were not allowed to think about your own brother that way. That didn’t stop Jon from wanting him, though! In every way possible, the best as well as the worst, Jon wanted him! But, as he saw it, he wasn’t hurting anyone with his thoughts or fantasies. It was not like he was ever going to do anything about it. It was not like he was ever going to tell Jordan about it. So if he happened to picture his little brother’s face as he jerked off... Who was ever gonna find out? If he, on occasion, happened to gasp his brother’s name... He was home alone, who was gonna call him on it?

He leaned back against the headboard and pushed down his pants, grasping his already rock hard dick in his hand, sighing softly. Sure, he had tried thinking about other things, things that were supposed to turn him on, but it seemed like, at the moment, nothing turned him on like the thought of his brother. Nothing else worked! Not like the thought of him and his brother together, in bed, naked, sweaty, hard... 

Oh, yeah, that’s it! He moved his hand a little faster as scenario after hot scenario played out in his head. He had seen his brother naked enough, had walked in on him jerking off a million times, to know exactly what he looked like when he was aroused, so picturing him in bed was no problem. Picturing him lying right next to Jon, looking at his older brother with nothing but love and lust all mingled into one smouldering gaze... picturing him reaching down to touch Jon’s hard dick... All he had to do was close his eyes, and suddenly his own fingers were Jordan’s fingers and a loud moan escaped his lips. There was no need to be quiet, he had the whole house to himself, so he opened his mouth and said his brother’s name:

“Jordan...” It felt so good to say it like that, to say it out loud. He pushed himself into his hand... Jordan’s hand... and said it again... and again... “Jordan... oh, god.... Jordan, please...”

Who ever knew that sin would feel so good, Jon thought, jerking his dick faster, really getting into the fantasy by now, picturing his brother’s lips wrapped around his dick sucking him off, could almost feel that wet tongue teasing him mercilessly and he bit his lip and groaned at the forbidden image. But who in their right mind could blame him? Jordan’s mouth was made for sucking dick, it was as simple as that. And that perfectly shaped ass... It was made for fucking! It would be so hot to push himself inside his little brother, fuck him good and hard, hear him call out Jon’s name... begging his big brother to fuck him harder... Jon’s hand moved faster, beads of sweat clinging to his body as he kept going. He was so close, and it felt so good, and any second now, he would...

“Are you really thinking about me?”

“Shit!” Jon’s eyes snapped open and he stared at the open door and the person standing in the doorway, his mind not really functioning enough to find cover for his groin. He had absolutely no idea what so ever what he was going to say now. Jordan was looking at him, expectantly, like he was really waiting for an answer. Jon’s brain fumbled through potential comebacks, insults or words of wisdom that he could use and came up empty.

“Dude, don’t you knock?!” He finally said, and tried to make it sound indignant. The thought to cover himself up still hadn’t penetrated his brain. Instead he just sat there, hoping against all reasonable hope that Jordan hadn’t heard him calling out his little brother’s name as he masturbated. For a few seconds, nobody said anything. Jordan cleared his throat.

“I did... Knock, that is! I’m guessing you didn’t hear me, what with you calling out my name so loud and all!”

“Jordan...” It felt weird saying his name now, when just a few seconds ago; he had said it in a completely different tone of voice. Jon was slowly, but surely, turning red. The magnitude of what he had been doing was slowly entering his mind and the embarrassment was killing him. Jordan took a step forward still looking like he was expecting an answer from Jon.

“Were you thinking about me?”

He couldn’t lie! No matter how badly he wanted to, he had never been able to lie to Jordan, at least not to his face. Still not covering his crotch, he met his brother’s eyes and nodded.

“Tell me!”

Jon heaved a deep sigh. Ok, he figured it was only fair. He had to say it out loud!

“Yes... I was... Thinking about you! Jordan, I am so...”

“No, not like that, I mean... Tell me what you were thinking about!”

There was a sudden ringing in Jon’s ears. That must be why he thought he was hearing things. Because there was no way that he had actually heard Jordan say what he thought he’d said. Jordan took another step forward and Jon turned even redder, suddenly realizing that he was naked from the waist down, with nothing to cover himself up with. In a moment of panic, he grabbed one of the pillows and used it as a shield over his diminished erection.

“What.... You wanna hear... I mean... What?!”

Smiling that special smile that drove just about everybody in the known world crazy with desire, Jordan moved forward and sat down on the bed.

“Yeah! Come on, let’s hear it!”

“Are you serious? Why would you want to... Why?!”

“I’m curious! Come on, tell me!”

This was not happening! Not to him! It was just a weird dream he was having. Why would Jordan want to hear about his perverted fantasies? Did he want to hear just how much of a freak Jon really was, before he kicked his ass? Not only was he gay, he had sexual fantasies about his own brother?! Oh, yeah, he would get his ass kicked, he was sure of that!

“I’m really not comfortable talking to you about this, J!”

“Why? Did I do.... this?”

And with that Jordan leaned in and placed his lips on his brother’s, giving him a kiss. It could easily have been interpreted as a brotherly kiss, if it hadn’t been for the feather-light touch of Jordan’s tongue sticking out to tease Jon’s mouth.

Words cannot describe the size of Jon’s eyes at that moment. In truth, they got so wide, it looked like they were going to pop out. He stared at Jordan, like he’d never seen him before in his life, and then, not even knowing he was doing it, he stuck out his tongue and licked his lips, as if trying to detect some trace of the kiss on them. Jordan was smiling at him again, but this time, there was something in his eye that Jon had never seen before. At least not when Jordan had been looking at him.

“Or was it something like... this?”

This time, the kiss was longer. This time, Jordan’s tongue not only touched Jon’s lips, it freaking licked them, much like Jon himself had done not five seconds ago. This was incredible, this was beyond each and every one of Jon’s fantasies and he was afraid to move, because feeling his brother’s mouth on his was making his erection come to life with a vengeance. Jon was afraid to close his eyes, but watching Jordan’s intense eyes was almost too much for him, so he had to close them. And that’s when he felt a hand touching his neck and moving down towards his nipples. Somewhere in the distance, he thought he could hear the whining of a wounded animal and it actually took some time, before he realized that he was making that sound.

Jordan pulled back a bit and, by pure instinct, Jon followed, wanting more of those intoxicating lips on his. He opened his eyes to find that Jordan was again smiling at him, only this time, he looked a little flushed. Lips mere inches from Jon’s he said in a husky voice:

“Tell me!”

Jon tried moving his head up and down, because his voice was nowhere to be found at the moment.

“Did I do more than that?”

Jon was having hard time breathing at the moment and his dick was demanding attention underneath the pillow. For a brief moment, Jon thought about sneaking his hand under the pillow, just to be able to adjust himself, but he was unable to move. Jordan was still staring at him, sitting so close... far too close to be considered ordinary brotherly affection.

“What did I do?” No more than a whisper this time, but Jon heard it loud and clear, as if it had been shouted into his ear. He took a deep, shuddering breath, trying to keep his emotions in control.

“You... ah... You touched my... my...” This was embarrassing, he was the older brother, after all, he should be able to just say the word ‘dick’ or ‘cock’ or ‘junk’... Hell, even ‘penis’ would be enough. But it was as if his brain had raised a wall all around the words he needed at the moment, and there was no way of getting through.

As it turned out, he didn’t have to say it. His little brother was a very bright young man. He seemed to know exactly what Jon wanted at the moment. He smiled again, and his right hand reached down and slowly pulled away the pillow covering Jon’s groin. There was no way that Jon would be able to look himself in the mirror after this and not blush. This was not happening! How could this be happening? This was Jordan! His brother, his younger brother Jordan, and he was... He was grabbing a hold on Jon’s hard dick and started moving his hand up and down, not taking his big expression-filled eyes from Jon’s face, watching every twitch, every sigh that came from his lips.

Jon gave a groan as someone else’s hand jerked his dick. His brother’s hand! He felt faint when he thought about it. Jordan was jerking his dick and it felt... fucking amazing! He could not... would not... understand why this was happening, but he had no strength left in him to say anything about it. It felt way too good. Whatever reason, he was going to enjoy it! Even if it meant that he would end up on the street, after having his ass licked by his brother, he would.... Licked?! He couldn’t have kept himself from moaning if his life had depended on it. That thought alone was enough to make him sweat all over.

“Jordan, please...” The words left his mouth before he even realized that they were coming. He was blushing like crazy as Jordan stopped what he was doing and, again, smiled at his brother, as if this was something they were doing every day.

“What is it, brother? What do you want? Tell me?”

Jon gulped and gasped and tried to think about anything he could say.

“Did I do something else?”

Oh, goodness, there was no way that he could ever let his brother know about the endless list of things that they had done in his fantasies. To tell him about all the times he fucked his baby brother’s tight ass, all the times he’d licked his brother’s cum from his fingers, fucked his ass with his tongue.... No, there was no way! This was more than he ever could have dared dream of, and he never wanted it to stop. But apparently, his dick had taken over the thinking part, since his brain was still lost somewhere, and he opened his mouth again.

“You sucked my dick! Please, J...”

Jordan said nothing. If there was any uncertainty at that moment, it didn’t reach his eyes. And then, he moved away a bit, causing Jon’s heart to shatter into a million pieces. Jordan seemed to notice and this time, the smile was a reassuring one, saying that he wasn’t going anywhere!

“Lie down!”

‘Holy shit!’ Jon’s dick thought and jumped in excitement. Jon couldn’t move, however. He had no idea when his life had become the freaking Twilight Zone, but he was afraid that if he moved a single inch, the spell would be broken and he would wake up. He could not take his eyes away from Jordan, searching his brother’s face for any kind of sign, any indication that this was actually going to happen. They sat there, for a few seconds, just staring at each other, both knowing full well that the line for what was allowed had been crossed a long time ago. And then Jordan took off his shirt and started unbuttoning his pants.

“Not fair that you’re the only one getting any, bro!”

Jon just about came right then and there. This was un-real, he was horny like a fucking teenager, how was that even possible? He didn’t know, he didn’t care. Transfixed, he watched his brother get undressed and only when he saw Jordan start to pull down his underwear did the rest of his body spring to attention and he scooted down a bit to lie down on the bed. If this was how he was going to die, 40 years old, at the hands of his little brother, then that was fine by him. During all the years he had walked on this earth, all the things he had seen, all the things he had done, all the things he had never said or done, but should have.... This was the one thing he never even dared to think about.

Jordan seemed pleased that Jon was finally moving and he moved into position as well, laying down right next to his brother, his face mere inches from Jon’s groin. This, Jon noticed with a rapidly beating heart, but Jordan’s crotch right at his face. All he would have to do was to turn his head and stick out his tongue and he would be able to taste... His heart almost stopped beating as he realized that Jordan was hard. Holy fucking hell, his little brother was not only hard, he was *hard*! The knowledge that Jordan also might want this was incomprehensible. Jon knew for a fact that he was a freak for thinking about his brother the way he did, but for Jordan to feel the same way? That thought didn’t even exist in Jon’s head. The implications were massive! That meant that.... He was afraid to even think about what that meant, because that meant a whole lot of things.

“You just gonna stare at it all day or are you gonna do something with it?”

Jesus Christ! This was bigger than anything he had ever done in his life. And he had done a lot of things, including some things that he hoped to god the fans never found out about and some things that he wanted the world to know about. This? This went beyond any of that! But it wasn’t exactly the first time he was in bed with a guy, it wasn’t the first time he gave someone a blowjob, it was just that this time.... It was his little brother, in bed with him. And on that note, Jon let all rational thought escape through a hole in his head, pulled his brother closer, and took Jordan’s hard dick in his mouth, like it belonged there!

“Oh, fuck, Jon.... Oh, god, you’re good....” And then, Jordan stopped talking, and Jon felt his little brother’s sweet mouth around his dick and he wanted to scream in chock and ecstasy. Jordan sucked his dick with all the slobbering enthusiasm of a beginner but what he lacked in experience, he made up for with gusto, licking and sucking his brother’s dick like it was the missing piece of his body and he wanted it back!

Jon had a few more years of experience in this particular department, but the knowledge that he was sucking his brother’s dick, that Jordan was actually giving him a blowjob, made him fumble and feel as nervous as a teenager again. Hell, he could already feel himself moving closer and closer to his release, and achieving orgasm that fast hadn’t happened to him since he was a young boy. He didn’t want to be over so soon, not when he finally had one of his hottest fantasies made real. He stopped sucking, took a deep breath and tried to tell his brother to slow down.

“J... Please, you.... you need to.... I’m so close, you need to...”

It was strange but the words ‘slow down’ didn’t seem to make it past his lips. And Jordan certainly didn’t seem like he wanted to slow down. If anything, he went faster, trying to take Jon’s entire length down his throat without gagging. Jon couldn’t breathe! He tried telling his brother to stop, to save both of them any embarrassment that could occur, but the only thing he managed to say was ‘please’ and ‘god’ and that didn’t help at all! Because Jordan was sucking his dick and that thought turned him speechless and then he gave a shout and he was cumming and it was like no other orgasm he ever had before. And he was an old man, he’d had many of them! But this one was so intense it made him tremble and he forgot about warning Jordan and holy shit, it was actually happening, it was Jordan, his brother Jordan, who had done this. 

Moving on pure instinct now, his brain long gone and forgotten in some dark corner, he pounced on Jordan’s hard dick, sucking it hard, all the way down to the root, then up again, down, and then up, down, and the next thing he knew, his mouth was flooded as Jordan cried out his release. He swallowed all of it, making sure to milk every single drop from his brother’s dick, not even sure he knew what he was doing at the moment, just going with what felt right. It felt like he was flying and as his head fell back down onto the pillow, he couldn’t help but wonder why they had never done this before.

It took him a good five minutes to get his brain back in working order again, and during those five minutes, Jordan moved up to snuggle in close to his brother, spooning against him like he had so many times before, when they were young. But this time, it was different. Everything was changed between them, and Jon didn’t even know why. And he knew he had to ask, he just didn’t want to. If it was a onetime thing, he could live with that. If it was a ‘thing’-thing, well, he could live with that too. But he couldn’t go on and not know why. What the hell had just happened? Why would Jordan.... It made no sense!

“Jon!”

“Yeah?”

“Stop thinking so loud!”

Well, that was as good a line as any to go on, so he did.

“What the hell was that?”

Jordan raised himself up on one elbow and gave his big brother a crooked grin.

“It’s called ‘sex’, Jon, some people actually do that once in a while!”

“Erm... well... We are not ‘some people’! You are my brother!”

“Funny, that didn’t seem to bother you before, when you were jerking off, thinking about me!”

“So.... what, you saw me, and just wanted to try it out?”

Something flickered and then vanished from Jordan’s eyes, gone so quick that Jon didn’t even have time to register it as important or not, and then, the younger Knight brother simply shrugged his shoulders and said:

“Yeah!”

Jon was in shock. He had no reply to that at all.

“I don’t see what the big deal is, Jon, you liked it, didn’t you?”

Well, he couldn’t really deny that, could he? He came so hard he almost passed out. He didn’t deny it. But he didn’t say anything out loud either.

“So, if we liked it, who cares about that other stuff?” He smiled and then sat up stretching his arms towards the ceiling, faking a very loud yawn. “I’m gonna jump in the shower! You wanna join me?”

Not waiting for a response, he got up from the bed and started walking towards the bathroom, leaving the door wide open as he went in. Jon didn’t move. The seconds went by and he heard water running and he still could not move. His body was frozen. He was dreaming, he was in the Twilight Zone, his brother had been kidnapped by aliens, his brother was a clone, his brother was on drugs, his brother was drunk out of his skull... The different reasons for what had occurred were endless, and none of them seemed plausible. He had just had sex with Jordan! He had sex with his brother... who was starting to sing in the shower.

Jon sat up and listened to his brother’s beautiful voice, still so strong, still so much power after so many years. He felt a smile on his lips. And then he was up and walked quickly to the bathroom. He didn't need to know why! Jordan Knight was a Sex God! And Jon wanted him! He could worry about the rest later!


End file.
